Angels and Monsters
by You know my name not my story
Summary: "If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second." Well what if it wasn't that simple? What if the second was chosen for you by the universe? And what if the first was the reason you were standing here today but also the reason you would soon meet your death?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The sun scorched over the town of Volterra. The skies were aqua blue and there was not a cloud in sight. There was a slight breeze , which spread the smell of freshly baked bread, ladies' perfume and children's sweets across the ancient town. All these factors drew in tourists from all around the deepest corners of Tuscany. This was perfect for one lady in particular. Her chocolate hair was swept over her pale shoulder and she was searching for her prey. Not just hers but her entire covens. She approached several families and because of her uncommon gift they could not refuse accompanying her to their deaths. She had attracted a large crowd when the clock struck 12 , she smiled widely happy with the selection she had chosen. Among them was a young couple , holding writing journals , pen in hand except in the woman's was a petite infant. The newborn wrapped in blankets let out a small giggle; her way of acknowledging that she was happy. Heidi led the victims to their fate, through the large stone archway , up a few steps , there was a collection of oohs and ahhs and Heidi speed up knowing her masters would be itching for their lunch. She approached a set of dark doors, a smirk on her face , she pushed the doors widely open and was welcomed by her coven.

Among the large group of powerful vampires was a young man with dark hair and dark eyes , exceptionally dark eyes as it had been over a week since he had a meal and he was restless and angry and craving the rouge liquid. He heard his leader , Aro say to the startled crowd who were now locked in "Welcome to Volterra", and then panic started. He ran with his vampire speed to a family he sank his teeth into each of them , draining their corpses of blood. He then saw out of the corner of his reddening eye a family hiding in the corner, he ran to them and sunk his teeth into the man , his wife watched horrified at the sight of her husband and child's father being killed by a cruel boy. The boy in question finished the man and then moved onto the woman , as he was refuelling himself, a smell so intoxicating wafted past his nose. He dropped the woman on the floor and found the source of the beautiful irresistible smell , on the stone floor next to the woman was a baby girl sleeping peacefully , unaware of the chaos happening around her. Alec had never wanted a human's blood more in that moment, but there was something stopping him from taking it , as he bent to pick her up the sleeping angel , the girl's mother weakly shouted out "Don't touch her, you monster." Alec paid no attention to her and looked closely at the baby in his arms , she seemed to realise she had been moved , for slowly she began to open her big blue eyes and Alec could only stare back , she was beautiful , so beautiful and not just her blood. "Her name is Adeline Grace" the mother said from the floor , Alec smiled down at the baby in his arms 'my Adeline' he thought to himself 'my beautiful Adeline'. "Take care of her for me" the mother said

"I will" He replied back , as he watched Adeline's mother take her final breath.

The large hall was now quieting down and he heard footsteps come towards him , he turned to see his twin sister rushing towards him , she was looking curiously at the baby in Alec's arms , "Alec what are you doing?" he could not answer her for a moment for he was staring at his little angel yawning "Jane , I'm going to need your help, if the time comes we need to run" He whispered to her , her eyes widened "We're going to leave for her?" She asked disgusted, he looked at her pleadingly "Please"

"Fine." He felt a little relived , at least Jane would support him. He could feel Aro's eyes on him, "Alec is there a problem?" He heard the voice of Aro and he turned to him "I can't" he said quietly , looking down at his now sleeping angel. "Can't what? Destroy a little baby?" Aro said with a little laugh, when he realised Alec was not joking he grabbed his hand sharply and after a few minutes let go of his hand with a grasp. "La Tua cantante" he whispered under his breath, but the others heard him and slowly a circle was forming around the three of them "Alec either kill her now or someone else will do it", Alec for the first time since he and Jane were being burned was feeling genuine fear "No" Aro looked shocked at being refused "Excuse me?"

"I will not kill her and if any one else does I will kill myself"

"Alec you are not thinking of the consequences of your actions , give her to your sister who will-" but he was interrupted by his brother "Aro let her live,"

"Marcus what is it?" He asked eagerly

"If you kill that child , then you will lose Alec and possibly Jane as well" Aro looked startled at this news. "But how can this be?" Aro asked "She is only his La Tua Cantante"

"She is more , so much more , look at him , he will not let any of you near her, he is risking his entire life for the child , Aro even you must see the boy is in love with her" Aro looked at the two people to which Marcus was just addressing . He gathered his brothers and they spoke in rushed Italian about the fate of the child after a few minutes of nervous waiting they came to a decision "We have come to a decision" Alec's heart was pounding , he did not know if he would be able to cope if she was taken away from him. He had barley know her five minutes but he still knew he would not be happy if she was not in his life . "The girl may stay" , his heart rose , his Adeline would be here with him and she was safe "But there are certain conditions, one she is not to leave this castle , we cannot risk her revealing our secret, second she will be turned when she turns 18." That bit Alec didn't like, she would only get 18 years before she was turned into a monster, not that his little angel could be a monster but she would still have to kill, her soul would permanently damaged. "Can't you give her some more time, please?" Alec pleaded. "Alec I have made my decision , if you do not agree to these terms then well I think you know what happens." Alec merely nodded , looking down at his angel , he vowed to himself that he would love her unconditionally , he would protect her from harm and make her few precious years as a human being the best ones of life.

And thus begins the dangerous story of Adeline Grace Volturi …


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to scout hatter and latinaintheblood for your lovely comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Maria awoke from her day dreams by the sound of a harsh cry , she got up , dusted herself of and walked down the hallway to a large bedroom , she opened the door to see the golden haired Adeline awaking from her sleep. Maria had been called three weeks ago by the young Viola to take care of a young baby girl in Volterra . She had heard the rumours of who lived in Volterra and almost refused straight away but when she heard the word baby, she was startled and enquired why a baby was being kept in a castle of vampires , Viola only answered "All we be explained when you arrive." The girl did not give Maria a chance to say no and the next morning a plane ticket from Palermo to Volterra arrived in the post for the next day . Maria packed up all the stuff in one suitcase , she had no children or a husband to take care off , so when the time came for her to board the plane , she was ready to embark on this new adventure , even it just meant keeping a little child safe from a group of hideous monsters. She was collected from the airport by a girl with caramel hair and large emerald eyes "I'm Viola , we spoke on the phone." Maria nodded at her and followed her into a black Ferrari , they began to drive and Maria began to fire questions at her "Why was I called? Where are the child's parents? Why are you keeping her?" Viola put up a hand to stop her , "Those questions would be best directed to my masters , but considering they have instructed me to get you up to scratch , so you were called because you are known as a great nanny and house keeper and a baby is in need of a carer , the girl's parents are dead and one of the people I work for has fallen in love with the child"

"That's disgusting she's barley a year old" Maria said horrified,

"Sorry, I didn't explain it properly , he loves her as a daughter or sister."

"Oh" Maria said sinking into her chair "Is he one of you?" She asked . "No I'm human he is a vampire"

"Well then why are you working there , if you know what they do?" Viola smirked and then Maria understood "You want to be one of them" she breathed,

"Today is not to talk about me , now you are to look after Adeline , put her before yourself at all costs , not to ask questions , do as my masters want and remain quiet , understood?" There was no way of turning back so Maria answered "Of course, her names pretty"

"Yes well a pretty name for a pretty girl" She said as they pulled up to a large Italian castle. They got out of the car and Maria got out her suitcase and followed Viola through large doors, down a few flights of stair cases and Viola pointed to a desk and said "This is where I work, if you need anything come and find me there". They then went down a few more staircases until they came to a long hall , where windows were absent and paintings had replaced them , they turned to the left and were now in a thinner corridor , there was only two doors , one at the end of the corridor and one on their immediate right. Viola knocked on the door and waited for a deep voice to reply "yes", the two women entered the room. The room was plain and large , a bookcase stood in one corner and a cot in another , there was also another door , which Maria assumed went to ensuite bathroom and by a large window , where the curtains were drawn was a boy who looked only 18 with brown hair and scarlet eyes in his arms he held protectively a little girl with sapphire blue eyes and golden hair . "Alec this is Maria , the woman who's going to look after Adeline" Viola said quietly , it was obvious that the green eyed girl was scared of her superiors , Alec did not look at Maria but said to Viola "Have you interviewed her ? Checked her background ?"

"Yes master" she quivered. He nodded at her and said annoyed "Go then", she immediately nodded and ran out of the room. Alec said nothing to Maria for a few moments, just smiled down at Adeline who was smiling up at him , he then went and put her into her crib. "Sorry about her , she's a bit dim sometimes" he said to her , he tucked his hands into his pockets and then looked at her "Adeline is very special to me and if anything happens to her , and I mean anything , I will hold you fully responsible, now I'm not happy about having someone I don't know looking after her but I don't have time to look after ,so that's why you're here"

"I will treat her as if she was my own"

"Good , now I'll show you we're you'll be staying" He said taking one more look at Adeline and then motioned for them to leave the room , he walked ahead of her and they came to the door at the end of the corridor , Alec opened the door to reveal a large kitchen and he turned to her and said "You are to make all of Adeline's meals , you are to clean her room, wash and dress her and you are not to tell her what we are"

"Of course , but won't she work it out for self"

"I hope not, you see Adeline has 17 years left before she's turned .. Turned" he couldn't finish the sentence , he was so angry. "Into one of you" Maria finished for him , horrified

"Yes and so I want you to make her few precious humans years enjoyable as possible, believe me I don't want this for her and it makes me just as sick as it makes you" he said sadly , they both remained silent for a few minutes. He then turned and pointed to a door behind them "That's your room, now I have to go now , so I am going to say goodbye to Adeline and then she's your responsibility , come" he said and began to walk back to Adeline's room. He went over to her crib , picked her up and hugged her closely and whispered "I love you so much , I have to go now but I'll be back later angel" he kissed her forehead and reluctantly handed her into Maria's arms.

In the three weeks Maria had been here , Adeline had received many visitors , the wives

Sulpicia

and

Athenodora doted on the little child , Heidi admired her beauty , Aro would just sit in her room and gaze at her longing for her to be immortal, Marcus favoured the child out of the three brothers the most and could not wait to begin educating her ,but that would not take place for two more years, Caius was not fussed about her, Viola would buy thousands of dresses and Jane even though she despised children had a soft spot for Adeline that no one could understand. And Alec he was utterly devoted to her , he would stay in her room every night watching over, protecting her and watched his little angel grow. Maria loved the little child and did everything Alec had asked , she enjoyed watching her learning to crawl and then teaching her to walk and seeing her happy face light up when Alec was around. Maria had been at the Volturi for nearly six months when Adeline shocked them all , Alec had come to her room at six that night just as he was always did, when he put her in his cot , he turned to go and sit in his chair when he heard "Alec" , the sound was so beautiful that Alec was thinking that he must of dreamt it. He got up and went to Adeline's crib where she was standing up , a huge smile on her face "What did you just say?" he asked quietly

"Alec, Alec , Alec" she said cheerily , Alec laughed happily and picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and hugged him closely. "You clever, clever girl" he chuckled.

By the time she was three years old , she had an extensive range of vocabulary , but one night she was lost for words. Alec , Jane and Demetri were sent on a mission , the first Alec had gone on since Adeline's arrival for he did not like to leave her alone. It was a difficult goodbye on both sides, the three year old looked up at the boy she loved and adored. Alec looked down at the little girl who's now very long blonde hair was in a plait behind her back and she was dressed in a long sleeved navy dress. Her big blue eyes looked up at him full of sadness and he immediately felt very guilty, "How long will you be gone?" she managed to get out, Alec's dead heart broke into a million little pieces "I don't know it won't be long though" trying not to hurt his little Adeline. "Do you promise?" she asked him a tear escaping her eye , Alec held his arms out for her and she immediately ran into them and broke into tears , he stroked her hair and held her tight , he said "I promise, I'll be back before you know it , I love you"

"Love you too."

"Alec lets go" Jane said "Goodbye Adeline" she waved at the small child and Alec said his final good bye "Be good for Maria and I'll see you soon" he kissed her forehead and sadly departed. Adeline waved him off until he was out of sight , she felt Maria tug at her hand and say "Come on Adeline lets go get you some dinner." She followed Maria to the kitchen and after dinner , returned to her bedroom , which was now contained a big bed , two desk side tables, a large wardrobe and by her bed Alec's chair. Once Maria had helped her get changed , she clambered into bed, Maria bent down and kissed her temple and said "buona sera il piccolo angelo" and then left her alone. Her room seemed darker that night , colder , scarier more scarier than Caius. She could not sleep that night, she was petrified by nightmares of monsters killing her , she screamed and the whole castle heard her shrill castles. Maria sprinted to Adeline's room , to see the little girl shaking and sweating in her bed. She bent down next to her bed and took the little girl's hand trying to sooth her , "Alec , I want Alec" she cried and cried into Maria's shoulder. Every night for the next 14 days did her nightmares occur, and only when she found out some very good news on a sunny morning did she relax "Alec is coming home today sweetie" Maria told her over breakfast, a smile immediately appeared on her pale face. The day seemed to drag on , Maria bathed her , brushed her hair and picked out a black dress for the excitable child. She could not play with her many toys that Viola and Alec had bought for her for she was too excited about Alec's return , she was to be in the throne room to welcome them back and so Heidi came to collect her from her bedroom , as they walked down the long corridor Heidi asked her "Are you excited about Alec coming home?" Adeline looked up at her and nodded with a big smile on her face . They reached the two large doors , Adeline had never been in this room before and the high ceilings and expensive stone made her eyes go wide in wonder. "Adeline how delightful for you to join us" She heard Aro say to her, she said what Alec had taught her to say "Good afternoon master" with a sweet smile. She stood holding Heidi's hand nervously. Within three minutes the doors were opened to reveal Demetri, Jane and lastly Alec. His eyes searched for his little angel , Adeline saw his scarlet eyes and she ran to him. He saw her run towards him , he chuckled and picked her and spun her around. She hugged tightly around his neck and he kissed her head and said "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too." He turned his head to Aro and said " May I be excused master?"

"Of course, of course" he said with a wave of his hand. And so Alec took Adeline's hand and they left the large throne room. She skipped alongside him as they made their way to the kitchen , where they found Maria finishing Adeline's dinner , she turned to them and said "It's good to see you back Alec , somebody has missed you a lot."

"Thank you , its good to be back." Maria placed Adeline's dinner in front of her and Alec pulled her onto his lap as she ate. "So what have you been doing while I was away angel?" he asked Adeline, she stayed quiet and Alec panicked , his eyes turned to Maria's "What's happened?" he asked. Maria hesitated before answering "When you were away Adeline , she had trouble sleeping , she well , she had-"

"The monsters were coming to get me" She said to Alec , burying her face in his chest. Alec immediately stiffened , deeply angered by the thought of his angel having nightmares. "No one's going to hurt you , I promise" He said hugging her close. "Adeline why don't you go and get your pyjamas on , Alec will be in a minute" Maria said , Adeline hugged Alec and then jumped of his lap and thanked Maria fro her dinner and the departed the room. Alec whipped round to face Maria "What else happened?"

"She was in a sort of hysteria every night, she cried, she shook , she screamed and kept saying ' Alec, I want Alec' I tried everything but nothing stopped her , I'm sorry"

"Its ok" Of course it wasn't ok , Alec felt so guilty for putting Adeline through that , she was only three years old for god sakes, he slammed his fist through the table , which bent in two and crumpled to the floor. "Sorry I was angry" he breathed

"Its ok I'll clear it up , you go to Adeline." Maria smiled at him , and he nodded in thanks and then rushed to Adeline's room , he knocked and she shouted "Yeah". He went into her room and found her already in bed "Have you brushed your teeth?" She nodded "And your hair?" she nodded. He went over to his chair and was about to turn her light out when she asked "Can you tell me a story?"

"Ok what's the story about?" he asked , he had never done this before

"I don't know , that's what you're supposed to come up with" she said her eyelashes fluttering. "Ok , once upon time there was a beautiful princess , who lived in a huge castle" he paused for a second and looked over Adeline who was already asleep , he chuckled to himself and kissed her head and whispered "Buona sera il mio angelo perfetto." He took out one of his books that he kept in her room and began to read. That night Adeline sleep peacefully and no monsters interrupted her dreams.

Adeline began receiving tutoring from Marcus , he taught her Italian , English, Spanish and French, she learnt her letters and numbers, and began reading , she learnt of world history and how to paint and her favourite lesson piano. The Volturi had a large piano room which was complete with a grand piano. Whenever she was not learning with Marcus , she spent all her time in the piano room and for a five year old was exceptional. In the two years that had passed Alec loved her even more every day , and hated himself even more for it was one day closer to her becoming immortal. And a day came when he hated himself more than anything else, he was tucking Adeline into bed when she asked him "Alec where are my mummy and daddy?" This is what he had been dreading for the past four years, he closed his eyes and took a long breath in and said "Adeline , your parents loved you so much , but they had to go away and they can't come back , I'm so sorry , you have no idea how sorry I am"

"Why did they leave? Did I do something wrong?" She asked sadly , Alec hated seeing her this upset , he sat on the bed next to her "Adeline you did nothing wrong , what happened to your parents was never your fault"

"But why did they leave?"

"They didn't want to leave you , they loved you so much." She nodded and cuddled into his side , "What did they look like?" Alec cast his mind back to that deadly day "Well your daddy had dark brown hair-"

"Like yours?" she asked him curiously

"Sort of, and he had green eyes and your mummy looked exactly you , the same long blonde hair , your blue eyes , your freckles" Adeline smiled at this , she was like her mummy. "What jobs did they have?" she asked eagerly. "They were both journalists for a newspaper in England called 'The Times'" On the day he killed Adeline's parents , after putting Adeline to bed , he went back to the throne room , where he had asked for everything Adeline's parents had brought with them to be kept behind. He found in her mother's handbag that from their drivers license they were Ella and Bradley Griffiths. They were both travel journalists as there notebooks were full of notes and photos and dates for articles to be in by. In Bradley's wallet was a photo of Adeline , that was labelled ' Adeline , 1 day old' , Alec kept the photo with him every where he went. He told Adeline all of this apart from the photo part, nobody even Jane knew about that. And for the next couple of weeks she would not stop talking about her parents. Alec had no work on 13th May so he spent the whole day with Adeline , who suggested after lunch that they play hide and seek. He was initially reluctant , but after telling her that she was not to leave their corridor they began to play "You have to count first" she instructed him

"Ok then 1, 2, 3" he said putting his hands over his eyes. Adeline instantly rushed off , seeking a place to hide , out of the corner her eye she saw the door that led to where she went on special occasions, 'why did Alec not like her going through that door?' she thought to herself 'Well you might as well go and find out' a small voice inside her head said. So nervously she approached the door, turned the handle and ran into the large corridor , she ran and skipped , laughing with joy when she suddenly ran into something. She looked up in shock to see a girl with long golden hair like her own and golden eyes "Mummy?"

* * *

Who do you think its going to be? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Well done to LyraPotterneeMalfoy you guessed right :)**

* * *

The woman looked down at the small child , who looked exactly as she had as a child. Her heart instantly dropped , this beautiful child could easily be mistaken for her daughter, a constant reminder that she could never have children. And then she said the fatal word "Mummy", reluctantly Rosalie had to answer "No sweetie I'm not mummy , have you lost yours?" she bent down to look the little girl in the eye. Adeline was disappointed she knew her mother was gone , but a small part of her wished her mummy would come and take her home "No Alec said mummy's gone and can't come back" she said sadly , looking down at the floor. Rosalie looked at the girl with curiosity , it was obvious she was human and her mother and probably her father were dead , but why was a little girl kept in the castle of the Volturi. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see her brother ; Edward , "Who's this?" he asked her. Adeline looked up to see a man with bronze hair and gold eyes like the girl, she wondered if they were married, "No we're not married , I'm Edward and this is my sister Rosalie , what's your name sweetie?" the man said to her, she smiled nervously at Edward and said "Adeline Grace Volturi." The two Cullens looked at each other startled by her last name , "That's a pretty name" Rosalie said

"So is yours" She said sweetly , but before Rosalie could say anything more , someone came up to them , Alec's worried face appeared and he swept Adeline up into his arms "What did I tell you about running off?" he asked her

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again I promise" she said her eyes threatening tears, Alec suddenly seeing her guilt kissed her cheek and said "I'm not mad at you , I was just worried about where you had gone"

"I was ok , I met someone come and meet my new friends" She said , and Alec placed her back on the round , she took his hand and dragged him over to where Edward and Rosalie were standing intrigued, "Alec this is Rosalie and Edward" , Alec obviously knew the two Cullens but played along for Adeline's sake "Hi". Adeline stared up at the three adults , smiling "Alec can I show Rosalie my toys?" she asked him, "Of course angel" , she moved over to Rosalie who looked so happy and took her cold hand and led her out of sight. "Who is she?" Edward asked the minute the two girls had gone round the corner , "She's my La Tua Cantante" Alec said with a slight smirk

"What's that?"

"Her blood sings for me, she's my little angel, I don't expect you to understand but when you find you find yours it's the greatest feeling in the world."

"So why haven't you killed her yet?" Edward asked finding it hard to believe a member of the Volturi would have trouble killing a little girl, "I can't and I won't , I love her too much, I'd give my life up for her, she means everything to me." Alec's smile then turned to a harsh glare and Edward him think 'Only for her to be killed in 13 years' , "You're killing her when she's 18?" Alec glared at him for invading his mind "No its worse than that" he said angrily

"She's becoming one of us"

"I've been trying to find a way around it , she's just so good , I can't believe she's going to be turned into a monster."

In her bedroom Adeline was showing Rosalie her many toys and favourite books, "This one is my favourite because the man plays piano like me"

"You play piano?"

"Yeah Alec says I'm the best in all of Italy." Rose felt so sorry for Adeline cooped up in this old castle , with no one to play with , just her imagination. "Are you married?" Adeline asked her

"Yes , he's called Emmett and he's got dark brown hair and gold eyes"

"My daddy had dark hair" She said excitedly

"Did he ? What did your mummy look like?"

"Alec said my mummy looked exactly me"

"Do you not remember your parents?" She asked sadly, feeling so sorry for the orphan

"No , I was only a baby when they went away, but Alec told me all about them"

"And do you like being here?" Rosalie asked fearing the answer "Yes I love it , its my home and I get to see Alec all the time" she said looking down at her teddy bear. Rose just smiled at the little girl wishing she could just take her home and raise her as her own , she stroked the Adeline's hair and Adeline smiled up at her "My mummy used to do that to my head , it's the only thing I remember about her" she looked down again , when the door opened to reveal a short woman in her early forties with brown hair and chocolate eyes "Adeline is time for , oh who's this?" she asked her protective instinct coming over the small child. "This is Rosalie, can she stay for tea?"

"Does Alec know she's here?" she could not imagine Alec's rage if he found out she let a strange vampire near his little angel. "Yes and he's talking to her brother Edward"

"Well then it would be lovely for Rosalie to stay for dinner, come on I've made your favourite" Maria said to her , "Come on" Adeline said , taking Rose's hand and leading her to the kitchen, where she asked "Can I sit on your lap?"

"Of course sweetie" Rosalie said sitting on one of the benches, and Adeline sat on her lap, eating her pasta. "Rosalie why aren't you eating anything?" Adeline asked,

"Adeline don't ask things like that" Maria scolded her

"Its ok , I don't eat or drink anything"

"So you're like Alec?" Adeline asked curiously. "Yeah just like Alec" Rosalie said under her breath , and kissed the back of Adeline's neck , desperate for the child to be hers. Throughout dinner many jokes and laughter were exchanged and Rose and Adeline felt so at ease with each other that Maria thought they looked exactly like mother and daughter. As Adeline was finishing her fruit , Alec and Edward entered the kitchen, Adeline immediately ran over to him and he picked her up and rested her on his hip "Have you had a good day?" he asked her

"Its been the best day ever" She smiled widely and Alec was so happy , that his little angel was happy. "Adeline I think its time you went to bed" Maria said

"But I don't want to go, I want to stay with Edward and Rosalie" She said folding her arms , and glared at Maria "Don't look at me like that young lady , now either I take you to bed or Alec does"

"Alec!" She said excitedly and Alec chuckled at her. "Say goodbye to Edward and Rosalie then" he said letting go of her , she went over to Edward and hugged his cold body tight, he slowly reciprocated back and even smiled at the young girl. She said good bye and then went over to Rosalie , she crawled into her lap and cried "Will I ever see you again?" she asked , Rosalie hugged her close and said "I'm sure you will sweetie"

"I don't want you to go," Alec hated seeing her like this so he suggested "You can write to Rosalie"

"Really?" she asked both of them

"Sure sweetie , and I'll write back and I can come and see you all the time" Rosalie reassured her , she kissed her head and Adeline kissed her cheek and said "I'll see you soon", she waved to her as Alec led her out of the room. Edward was sure if vampires could cry , Rosalie's eyes would be exploding with tears. He reached an arm out and wrapped it around her shoulder , she lent into him. Maria watched the brother and sister and then asked "So are you guys good vampires?"

"I don't think such a thing as a good vampire" Edward said with a small laugh

"I meant you don't drink humans blood , you're eyes are different to the rest of them" Maria said interested. "Yes , then I guess in that sense we are , we're vegetarians" he laughed , along with Maria , "Do you think they'll let Adeline be one?" Maria asked more seriously. Fear and shock shot Rose's body "What do you mean let Adeline be a vegetarian?" she asked menacingly

"Rosalie , Adeline's going to be turned when she's 18" Edward told her sadly,

"NO, no , she can't , does she even get a say in it?"

"No , sadly that was decided for her the day Alec met her" Maria said ,

"But why won't Alec stop it ? Surely he doesn't want this for her?"

"No he doesn't he loves her very much, I think it destroys him every day , knowing every minute , is a minute closer , he hates himself for it" Maria said. "What happened to her parents?" it was now Edward's turn to answer to her question "Alec killed them". Rosalie's eyes were alive with rage and anger , she got up to confront Alec but Edwards's hand on her wrist stopped her "Let go Edward" she spat

"No , you think it's a good idea , to strut in there shout at him for killing her parents , therefore causing her unimaginable pain by knowing the man she loves killed her parents"

"But she has to know"

"And Alec will tell her when she's ready." Rosalie considered it for a minute and then sat down defeated , her head full of the orphan girl.

As she got into bed , Alec asked her "So did you like Rosalie ?", she nodded and said "She's just like my mummy , do you think she will really write?"

"Of course she will , who wouldn't want to write to you?"

"I don't know , good night Alec" she said , kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Adeline" he said and kissed her head as she fell into her dreams. It had been six months since Edward and Rosalie had left and Rose had kept her promise , she wrote to her every week and told her all about her family and Adeline responded the minute she received her letters. She kept the letters in a decorated box under her bed and would read them every night before she went to sleep. But there was something that was troubling Adeline , she had just had her sixth birthday and had now read over 50 books and in most of them every one went outside. She had never been outside and so she asked Alec one day , they were in the piano room and she had just finished her piece "That was brilliant angel" he praised her, she merely smiled , "What's wrong angel?" he asked worried. "Why can't I go outside?" she asked him , he had managed to escape this question for the past five years. "You don't need to go outside" he said

"But I want to go to outside, why won't you let me?" she said angrily

"Because I said so" he shouted at her , it was the only time he had raised his voice at her and he absolutely hated it, "But its not fair , everyone in my books and you and Maria and Viola and Jane get to go outside why don't I ?"she shouted back at him , she glared at him and folded her arms. "Go to your room" he commanded,

"I hate you" she shouted as she stormed off into her room. Alec's heart broke into a million pieces , she hated him and so he decided to fix that. He raced to Aro. He knocked on his study door and was immediately let in "Ah Alec , how can I help you?" Aro said taking his eyes of his book. "I was wondering if I could let Adeline go outside?" he asked ,

"You know how I feel about that"

"I know and I respect that , but please Aro , she hates me" he pleaded with his master. "Couldn't Maria take her outside for just five minutes a day?" Aro thought for a minute and then said "I have an idea."

A few days later , Adeline was laying on her bed , she had not spoke to Alec for all of those days but he stayed in her room every night for he knew she could not sleep with his presence, she however ignored him , which killed him further. She heard a knock on her door and saw Alec come in "Go away" she said cruely to him. He had been expecting this , but it still felt he was being stabbed in the chest " I have a surprise for you"

"Oh yeah what is it?" she said sitting up

"Come and find out" he said holding his hand out for her , she got off the bed , but she did not take his hand , he then walked out of her room and she followed him and saw that in the hallway there was an additional door "What's that?" she said pointing to it

"Go and see" Alec said , she ran over to the door and slowly opened it and to her astonishment was a small walled garden complete with tall roses , a few benches and a fountain. She beamed at him "Do you like it?" he asked her nervously , she ran over to him and said "No , I love it" he laughed and picked her up. "Thank you so much , I'm sorry I don't hate you" she said hugging him,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you, go on then , go and play" he told her and she immediately began dancing around the garden. He took a seat on one of the benches and watched her play . He felt someone come and sit beside him , he turned to see his sister watching his blood singer "You ok?" she asked him

"A little"

"What's wrong? Adeline's got her garden , shouldn't you be happy"

"I am happy for that at least"

"Well than what is it then?"

"She said she hated me just because I wouldn't let her go outside , I cant imagine how hurt she's going to be when she finds out what I did and what she's going to be, look at how happy she is , how can I take that away? I'm the most selfish person on this earth , taking away her mortality just so she can stay with me"

"She'll still be happy , she'll get to be with you forever"

"Well what if she doesn't want to be with me." Jane looked at her brother sadly and then called Adeline over "Yes Jane?" she asked sweetly, Jane motioned her lap and Adeline sat on it "Now Adeline I'm going to ask you a very serious question and I want you to answer truthfully , ok ?"

"Ok"

"Do you love Alec?" Alec was shocked by her asking his little angel that question "Of course I do, I love Alec more than anything else in the whole wide world" she smiling at him. "Good , now go and play" Jane instructed her, once she went away Jane said to her brother "Told you so." He could not get angry at her because for first time in ages he felt as if his heart was really beating.

* * *

**Sorry its a bit short , but i just wanted to get this chapter out.**

**Whether you loved it, liked it or loathed it please review , i love getting feedback good or bad :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i haven't updated in ages i've been really busy with school but anyway here is chapter 4 :)**

**Thank you to latinaintheblood and ilovevampires9 for your reviews and Thankyou to everyone who favourited and followed :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Adeline spent all the time she could in her garden and Alec loved watching her be happy , a quality he was worried she would lose when she found out the truth. They were in the garden one day Alec was spinning her around and unlike most days there was a golden sun and the minute he was throwing he Adeline up in the air , his face was caught directionally in the rays. His skin sparkled like a million diamonds and Adeline looked at him with surprise "Why are you sparkly Alec?" He bit his lip, trying to think of an excuse "I just am, now how about we go play on the piano , I know you've been practising that piece Edward sent you"

"Ok" she said , letting the issue drop but storing his lie in the back of her mind. Her first clue.

Her next clue came when she was hugging Maria goodnight and then Alec hugged her as well, she immediately noticed the change in temperature. "Alec why are you so cold and Maria is so warm ?" she asked him as he kissed her goodnight "Maybe she has a fever or something?" he said looking away from her. Her second clue.

The thing that really puzzled her , was that Alec never ate or drank and she thought it was essential for human's survival , so she asked Marcus "Isn't it essential for humans to eat and drink?" , he studied her face for a minute then answered "Of course" and then he began going on about the human digestive system. But Adeline wasn't listening to him , 'so why didn't Alec eat ?' She thought to herself , this means that he mustn't be human ? To prove her theory , she devised a plan. She was very clever for an eight year old , so after her lesson with Marcus she ran to Maria and asked her if she could make some cakes. Later that evening Adeline , dragged Alec to the kitchen and showed him what she had made "Try one Alec" she said sweetly , he hesitated and then answered "I'm not very hungry at the moment angel" , 'Sure you are?' she thought to herself , she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes "But I made them specially Alec", he felt guilty but he physically couldn't consume the treats she had made , and there was a small part of him that thought she was on to something. "I'll have one later , I promise." Her third clue.

There was something also that struck Adeline has unusual , Alec would always stay in her room every night but whenever she woke up , he was always there reading , why didn't he sleep? She purposely woke up in the middle of the night , one day , Alec immediately rushed over to her bed "Are you alright angel?" , she stretched and yawned and said "I'm fine , a bit tired aren't you?"

"No I'm fine" he said watching her,

"Do you ever go to sleep Alec?"

"Of course I do , I go to sleep when you go to sleep , now go back to bed" he instructed her. She turned and faced her pillow , her head full of confusion. Her fourth clue.

Every week , on a Wednesday afternoon , Alec had instructed that Adeline should stay in her room at all times. 'Why though?' she thought to herself , every Wednesday afternoon only Maria and Viola were available. So being the Sherlock Holmes she was , she left her room quietly and shut the door, she crept up to the door that separated her and Maria's part of the castle from every one else's that was another thing that struck her as odd , why did she have to be kept apart from everyone else? ' Maybe Alec's ashamed of me' she thought sadly too herself, she bit her lip and then opened the door and ran up the long stair cases where someone with ebony hair and sapphire eyes was sitting where Viola usually sat , typing on Viola's computer , using Viola's stationery , the girl at the desk must of heard her footsteps for she looked up and sent a sickly sweet smile at her "Hey sweetie are you lost?"

"Where's Viola?" She asked angrily , clenching her fists ,

"Viola's left"

"Why?" she asked

"Look sweetie , I'll take you back to the tour" she said , grabbing Adeline's hand ,

"What tour?" she said , trying to realise her hand from the woman's harsh grip, as they rounded the corner they saw Alec coming towards them wiping something off his mouth , when he saw Adeline he looked startled but he looked even more angry when he saw the new receptionist Gabriella gripping on hard to Adeline's wrist. Adeline when seeing Alec ran to him and he swooped her up into his arms and she nuzzled into neck "Are you ok angel?" he asked her

"No where's Viola?" Alec had been dreading telling her that Viola had not shown any skill and so had to be killed "She had to go"

"Why didn't she say goodbye? She says I'm her favourite person in the world , why wouldn't she say goodbye?" Alec's stomach filled with guilt at the sight of her hurt eyes , "I don't know why , but I'm sure she must have had a good reason, now does your wrist hurt?" he asked concerned about how hard Gabriella was holding onto her wrist "My wrist's ok , but I don't like her" she said , pointing to Gabriella who was now looking fiercely scared. "Do you want her to go?" Alec asked

"Yes, straight away" she said

"Ok then as you wish" and as if on command Felix and Demetri were walking down the corridor , "Felix , Demetri , still hungry?" Alec said , nodding his head towards Gabriella , whose eyes were now wide with fear. The two boys grinned evilly and grabbed the screaming Gabriella "Happy now?" Alec asked, Adeline nodded , unaware of the fact that she had just cause the death of an innocent human being.

That night Adeline went over everything in her head , what tour had the annoying girl meant? What did Alec mean by still hungry? Why was Gabriella so scared of Alec and why had she screamed when Felix and Demetri had taken her away? Surely they were just taking her outside the castle? By the next morning these questions still pondered her mind and she was going to find the answer to every single one. She spent her next few days deeply saddened by the loss of Viola and Alec was getting more worried that she was going to discover their secret. But a day came when Adeline forgot all these trivial things and yet they added to them as well. Alec had been called along with Felix and Demetri to sort out some trouble with the Egyptian coven and so he would be gone for a while. When he came to say goodbye to Adeline , she looked up at him with her big sad blue eyes "Don't look at me like that , you know I don't want to go" he pleaded with her, she put her arms up to him and he picked her up , holding her close though careful not to hurt her, "Alec do you love me?" she asked him quietly , he was astonished that she even had to ask that question "Adeline I love you more than anything else in the whole world"

"Then why do you leave me all the time?" she said beginning to cry , he hugged her, kissed her cheek and then handed her to Maria before he decided to stay , Adeline cried out at being taken away from Alec. "NO,NO ALEC" Maria rushed her to the kitchen and sat her down and then almost shouted at her "Adeline you must behave more master Alec will get in trouble with his masters"

"But he leaves me all the time" she whined

"Sweetie he doesn't want to leave you , he loves you so much but he has to go sometimes but he always comes back doesn't he?" she asked placing a bombolone in front of the young girl, "But I have nightmares and where does he go?" she asked biting into the doughnut

"I don't know where he goes and its not for us to ask , now eat that up and then go and practise your piano" she said and began making Adeline's dinner. As she made her way to the piano room, she saw Jane coming towards her, Adeline smiled at Alec's sister and ran to her. "Hello little one" Jane said "Where are you going?"

"To practise, where's Alec gone?" she asked, Jane hesitated and then smiled "Away"

"Where?" she asked crossing her arms

"Just away" she said and began to walk away , "Why won't you tell me?" Adeline shouted, Jane turned on her heel slowly and smiled sweetly and then Adeline's body felt as if it was on fire , her blood boiled and she cried out in pain and fell to the floor , ear piercing screams bounced of the castles walls. Maria heard the bone chilling screams and ran out of their corridor , she saw Jane smiling and concentrating on the child in agony "stop , stop please , stop" Maria cried at her , Jane snapped out of her trance and glared at Maria "She's not supposed to ask questions, she's learnt her lesson now" and turned the corner and into the darkness "Monster" Maria whispered under her breath. She then turned her eyes to the now unconscious eight year old on the floor "Oh my precious Adeline" she picked her up and carried her back to her room where she put into bed and sat holding her hand the whole night trying to get rid of the nightmares that haunted every time Alec left. The next morning her whole body ached and she sat up painfully and saw Maria sitting beside her bed in Alec's chair. Her heart ached at the thought of Alec she missed him so much and then she remembered why the rest of her body hurt. Jane had hurt her. How though? She was now paralysed by fear and sunk lower into her bed. Maria must of heard her as she woke up and saw a scared little Adeline staring at her "Good morning sweetie." Adeline said nothing and merely let a tear escape from her eye, Maria looked at the child with extreme pity and said "Shall I go run you a bath?" Adeline nodded and buried her head in the pillow. She heard the running water and let her tears fall down her cheeks , she needed Alec back , she couldn't survive without him. Maria moved over to the little angel's bed and picked her up , Adeline hugged onto her body . Maria took of her pyjamas and placed the frightened girl into the bath , Adeline pulled her knees up to her chest and Maria took a sponge and began to wash her back "You have lessons with Marcus today" Adeline just shrugged , her tears washing her cheeks "You're doing Italian and history today , you're favourites" Maria said desperate for Adeline to smile "Sweetie I know what Jane did was terrible but you're going to see Alec in a few days and you don't want him to see you upset do you?" Adeline shook her head in response. Maria got a hair brush and began brushing Adeline's champagne waterfall. The sun shone through the small window and Adeline's face brightened up a bit, she got out of the bath with the help of Maria , she got dressed in a blue dress and Maria tied her long hair into a plait with a white ribbon at the end. They both proceeded to the kitchen both silent , ate breakfast in silent and Adeline left for lessons with Marcus in silent. He was already waiting for her in a small light room where they had their lessons which was full of books. As she was writing out about the history of Napoleon, Marcus noticed that she was unusually quiet and sad , he guessed it was just Alec's absence but he decided to check just in case "Is everything all right Adeline?" , She nearly said the reason she was in silence but her and Maria had agreed to not mention what Jane had done to anyone "Yes I just miss Alec" she said and returned to her work. Over the next few days she pinned for Alec and could not wait to see his burgundy eyes, she did not have to wait long as Alec returned in three days , he rushed to the kitchen as it was lunchtime , there she was his little angel . She turned when she heard the kitchen door open and she rushed into Alec's arms "Hey angel I've missed you so much" she hugged him tighter at these words and he kissed her head happy to be with his angel. When she pulled away to face him , she looked different to him and that worried him , she smiled at him but it did not fall him , she was gripping onto him for dear life and her eyes were on the brink of tears "What's wrong , little one ? Was it the nightmares?" he asked her , hoping that it was only that. She said nothing and then slowly shook her head , she did not like lying to Alec. He looked at her desperately "What's happened?" he almost shouted at the two girls , "TELL ME!" he shouted at Maria while shielding Adeline from anything and everything "It was Jane , Jane" She whispered back. Alec's eyes widened in horror , it could not be? She wouldn't? She couldn't? She liked Adeline didn't she? He handed Adeline to Maria and ran out of the kitchen , searching for his sister. Adeline wriggled out of Maria's arm and followed him despite Maria's cries for her to come back. Alec was fuming , he never thought Jane would do this to him "JANE" he shouted , Adeline ran to his voice , she saw him in the corridor shouting for Jane , who was now walking towards him with a smile on her innocent face "Brother , its so nice to see you home" Alec glared at her and then held her at the wall by her neck, looking as if he could kill any second "What did you do to her?" he spat at her, so angry that someone , especially his own flesh and blood had harmed the most important thing to him."I have no idea what you're talking about now put me down" she said angrily back , he released his grip on her and then "You know exactly what I'm talking about, you hurt Adeline"

"Yes well she deserved it" she said and began to walk away almost pleased with herself, Alec grabbed her by the wrist and shouted "You could have killed her" saying his worst nightmare out loud , scared him to his very core

"Well then it would have saved you from doing it!" Alec looked disgusted and a new wave of self hatred began "I would never set a finger on her, how dare you!"

"In 10 years you will , when you turn her into one of us , when you take away her soul and turn her into a monster like us" Alec looked like he had been shot in the heart , Adeline didn't understand what Jane had just said , "Why did you do it ? Were you bored and decided that Adeline was a Voodoo doll? What has she ever done to you?" He shouted at her , wondering what could possess her to hurt an innocent child

"Stolen my brother" she spat back , Alec sighed deeply and looked his sister in the eyes "She hasn't stolen me away , she needs me and I need her and I love her , and I'm sorry if me being in love with a human is disgusting to you but I love her more than anything and if you continue to be this cruel to her , then we can never be siblings." Not human? What did he mean? Adeline asked herself 'and why was he taking away my soul and turning me into whatever he is? Would he kill me I thought he loved me?' a tear trickled down her cheek and she ran to the library , she had to find out what he was. Rows upon rows of ancient books were around her ,she had no idea where to start. All her wonderings from the last few months were all running around in her head. She ran her fingers over the old books and found one that interested her 'Cruel Monsters that walk our earth' she picked it up and began to flick through it . Ice cold. Don't sleep. Glitter in the sun. Don't eat. Fast. Strong. Special abilities. Exceptional beauty. All the words described Alec and yet she had no idea what that meant he was. She read down the page and read 'There is no creature more cruel and terrible on earth than the Vampire. These evil creatures will the suck the blood of every living creature they can, but their favourite prey. Mankind' Adeline dropped the book. Alec was a vampire.

* * *

**Uh oh she's discovered what Alec is, what's going to happen?**

**Whether you loved it, liked it or loathed it please review , i love getting feedback good or bad :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i haven't updated in ages i've been really busy with school but anyway here is chapter ****5 , hope you like it xx**

* * *

She was scared. So scared. Her Alec was an evil monster. A monster who could kill her in seconds. She dropped the heavy book, in shock of the revelation she had discovered. She ran back to her bedroom, petrified of who Alec was. She ran into her bathroom and bolted the door shut. She sat with her back to the door, to stop any unwanted visitors. She wept and wept , betrayed by the one she loved most. She must have been crying there for about an hour when she heard her bedroom door creak open. Her heart beat like a drum against her chest. She heard footsteps ,thud, thud, thud closer and closer towards her. 'This is it I'm going to die' she thought to herself and clenched her eyes shut. "Adeline, angel are you ok?" she heard Alec ask softly through the door,

"Go away" she muttered. Her harsh words hurt Alec like a knife "Adeline what's wrong?" he asked desperately ,

"Please leave me alone" she whimpered

"I will once you tell me what's wrong" he went to turn the lock and Adeline screamed "Please don't hurt me!". He immediately let go of the door and said to her "Angel I could never hurt you, please come out I miss you"

"No you'll kill me" she said bravely and then it hit Alec, she knew , some how she knew and it killed him. "Adeline I will never kill you , I promise" he pleaded with the eight year old girl. "I don't believe you, I heard Jane" he sighed deeply and then said "come out and I'll explain everything". She wanted to go but something held her back "Will you tell me everything?"

"Yes"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise with all my heart" . He waited with baited breath and after a few minutes , the bathroom door clicked open and revealed a tear stained face , shaking Adeline. Alec hated the effect this had on her , he made his way to hug her but she flinched away. She slowly made her way to her bed and pulled herself onto it, placed her hands in her lap and then stared at Alec, who then sat in his chair opposite her. He took a deep breathe and then looked at the beautiful innocent girl sat before him, she reached over and took his cold hand and nodded for him to start "Adeline you have to understand that no matter what I am , I will never hurt you" she blinked for him to continue "You are the most important person to me, I will do anything for you , I love you so much and I understand that at the moment you don't love me"

"I'm angry at you , but I still love you , I'll always love you" she said quietly to him , a huge smile spread across his face . She then looked up at him with a look as if to say 'well go on then'

"Oh yeah anyway , I'm guessing from what you've said , that you know what I am, which is a monster or to use the proper name vampire" the name spent shudders down Adeline's spine , which made Alec hate himself even more "A vampire is a creature that feeds off blood, human blood." Adeline flinched at that and moved further away from him to which he sighed and put his head into his hands , disgusted with himself. She then very bravely asked "Will you feed off my blood?" He looked at her straight in the eyes and said "Never"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise that for as long as you live Adeline Grace I will never take one sip of your beautiful precious blood" she smiled at him and he smiled back. She slowly got of her bed and clambered onto his lap and hugged him close. He hugged her back but careful not to crush her tiny body. He kissed her head and said to her quietly "You mean everything to me Adeline, you are so perfect and special", this made her hug him closer and kiss his pale cheek. She then turned to face him and asked "What did Jane mean when she said you would turn me into one of you?" he sighed and took her tiny hand into his large one and looked into her bright blue eyes and said to her "Adeline you are only eight years old , a child , a little girl and there are some things that little girls shouldn't know until they're older." He didn't like not telling her but he had to protect her , he wanted her to remain a sweet innocent little girl for as long as possible. Her big eyes almost welled up with tears but she held them back and said "But you said you'd tell me everything"

"I know"

"You promised" she retaliated back

"And I will tell you everything , when you're ready"

"I'm ready now" she said folding her arms, he snickered and she scrunched up her nose and glared at him "Angel you're not ready yet , please trust me". She just looked at him for a few minutes and then said with her head high "Fine , I trust you" he laughed relived, but she stopped him she held a hand up and said "But in exchange you must tell me everything about vampires" he laughed once more at how sweet she was. "What do you want to know?"

"Why do you sparkle?"

"I do not sparkle" he said annoyed

"Yes you do , just like my unicorn toy" she giggled

"I am nothing like your toy, and to answer you're question I don't know why we shine in the sun". She rolled her eyes and then said "Why are you so cold?"

"I'm dead"

"Ewwww!" Adeline squealed and Alec laughed "Ok next question?" he asked her

"Why don't you eat or drink?"

"I don't need to , all I need is blood"

"What does it taste like?" she asked intrigued , he suddenly became uncomfortable , he didn't want her asking questions like this. Adeline sensed this and said "Don't worry about it , why don't I ask another question" Alec nodded and Adeline asked "Why don't you sleep?"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't know"

"Do you know anything Alec?" she teased him , he glared at her and then said "I know Adeline doesn't like to be tickled" he said , her eyes went wide and she jumped off his lap and ran and squealed from her room, he laughed to himself and got up and chased her . "I'm going to get you Adeline" he teased

"You'll never catch me, I'm too fast" she giggled as she ran along the corridor, Alec used his vampire speed and caught her and said "I thought you were fast", she folded her arms, pouted and then said "You cheated, you used your stupid vampire speed" he was just about answer her back when Demetri and Felix walked down the corridor "Alec we have to go" Demetri said , amused at Adeline's posture "I'll be there in a sec , come on you little rascal lets go get you some dinner" he said to Adeline putting her down , she held his hand and as they walked she asked him "Is Demetri a vampire as well?"

"Yes"

"Is everyone in the castle one?"

"Yes apart from Maria"

"Woah" Adeline said amazed as they reached the kitchen where Maria was serving some pasta in a bowl for Adeline "Ah Alec its good to you've calmed down" She said putting the bowl on the table next to some water . "yes I have , and if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get to , so I'll see you later angel" he said kissing Adeline's head , she had a mouthful of spaghetti so she just waved good bye to her vampire. He nodded to Maria and then left his angel with Maria. "You seem much happier little one" Maria said

"I am , Alec told me what he was" Maria looked a little taken aback at how relaxed she was when saying that bold statement "And you're not scared at all?"

"I was , but Alec promised he would never hurt me and I trust him" she said taking a sip of water. Maria said nothing else , she was too shocked , it took her a couple of weeks to get used to the fact that she lived in a castle of vampires , it seemed it had only taken a few minutes. 'She must really love him' Maria thought looking at innocent little girl sat before her who was absent mindedly twirling her pasta on a small silver fork.

Alec closed kitchen door behind him and ran to the throne room "Sorry I'm late" he said to his masters, Aro merely waved a hand and Alec took a seat in between Felix and Heidi. A smile graced his face and he phased in and out of the meeting , his head full of Adeline. Felix nudged him and he snapped out of his trance where he saw the rest of Volturi staring at him. If he could blush his cheeks would be rosy red , Aro said to him "Something or someone occupying your mind?" he asked although he already knew the answer as did everyone else in the room , "Uh no, no just thinking", a small smile crept out of Aro's mouth and he continued on with the meeting "The Cullens will be visiting next week and I expect everyone to be on their best behaviour" he said looking particularly at Jane. "That seems to everything , you are dismissed", people slowly made their way out , but Alec moved quickly desperate to see Adeline but he was called back "Alec , a word" he heard the voice of Aro and he turned back , he could not refuse his masters. "Yes master" he said facing him , hands behind his back,

"I heard you had a little outburst with your sister"

"Yes I had a fight with Jane"

"May I ask why , you two always seem to get along perfectly"

"Yes we do usually but she hurt Adeline" he said pained

"Ah , well that's unfortunate, I trust the child is ok"

"She's better, she knows master", Aro's eyes widened

"Does she now?" he straightened up a little bit

"She over heard me and Jane earlier and figured it out herself"

"She's a very smart girl"

"Yes she is , may I go?" he asked. Aro nodded and as Alec was opening the door , he heard from behind him "You best make sure our secret does not get out Alec", he turned to his masters

"It won't" he said and left, closing the door behind him. He was making his way back to his little angel when a monster got in his way.

Jane was waiting for him outside the throne room and as he was walking out she stopped him, "Jane get out of my way" he said bitterly to her,

"No , I want..I want to… I want to apologise" she managed to get out

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to"

"I know but I wanted to say sorry for her hurting her, I know she means a lot to you" she said , head bent in almost shame. "She means everything to me, what I don't get is that I thought you liked her"

"I do like her , its just , oh you know how angry I get" she huffed

"That's not an excuse, she's fragile you could have killed her"

"I know its not an excuse and I wouldn't want to kill her because I know you'd probably kill yourself so that you could be with her"

"Yeah I would" he stated. "Alec I really want you to love me again, I want you to be my brother again"

"I'll always be your brother , you know Adeline said something to me earlier , she said 'I'm angry at you , but I still love you , I'll always love you' and I will always love you Jane, but Adeline needs to be protected from monsters , even if that means my own sister"

"I know"

"And I'm sorry about what I said earlier but I was just protecting my angel, friends again?" he asked

"Siblings" she smiled at him and he held his arms out to hug her , she squirmed away from him "You know I don't like physical contact"

"Tough luck" Alec said grabbing sister for a hug. "Now are you going to come and apologise to Adeline?" he asked her and she nodded and they made their way to Adeline's room.

When they got to her door Jane froze "What?" Alec asked impatient to see his Adeline

"What if she hates me?"

"She won't she doesn't hate anyone , she doesn't have it in her, she cant hate anyone , that's what's so amazing about her" he said knocking on her door and Adeline replied "Come in", he opened her door and she ran up to and he picked her up and spun her around. Jane saw Alec's eyes light up at the site of Adeline and she couldn't help but smile at her brother's happiness. Adeline hugged Alec tight but then over his her shoulder she saw something that frightened her "AHHHHHH!" she screamed and wriggled out of Alec's arms. Tears burst from her eyes and she ran into her bathroom and bolted the door shut for the second time that day. The twins exchanged a look and Jane said "I knew it , she's scared of me"

"Well what did you expect you did torture her" he spat at her , Jane immediately look ashamed, embarrassed and upset. Seeing that look in his sister's eyes , Alec sighed and said softly "Why don't you go wait outside I'll try and get her to calm down and then we can all talk" Jane nodded and waited outside. Alec ran a hand through his hand, and made his way to Adeline's bathroom "Adeline can you come out please"

"No! Why did you bring her here?"

"She wants to say sorry Adeline"

"I don't believe you"

"I thought you said you trusted me earlier", she didn't say anything and he knew then she would come out "I'm scared" she whispered through the door

"Adeline you know I'll never let anything to happen you , I'd die before I'd let anyone hurt you"

"But you're already dead", he snickered and said "It's an expression and I can still die, Adeline please come out , I'll be right here , I'll be right by your side I promise" She still didn't come out , so he resorted to desperate measures "If you don't come out I won't tell you the surprise", the door snapped open and Adeline asked excitedly "What surprise?"

"Rosalie and her family are coming next week" her aquamarine eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets "Really!"

"Yes really". She then jumped onto her bed and began jumping and shouting "Yay ! Yay ! I'm going to see Rosalie"

"Adeline I know you're excited but you can be excited later can you let Jane apologise first" Alec said sternly and Adeline stopped jumping and she grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him over to her bed and she sat on his lap and then he called Jane in. Adeline immediately tensed up at the sight of the small powerful vampire. Alec wrapped his arms around Adeline's waist and she lent back into him. Jane looked at the two of them and then said to Adeline directly " Adeline I'm so sorry that I hurt you and I really hope that you can forgive me"

"I forgive you" Adeline said and releasing herself from Alec's grip , she got up and gave Jane a small hug.

That night Adeline quizzed Alec about everything to do with vampires , "Is Rosalie a vampire?"

"Yes , but she's a good one"

"What do you mean a good one?"

"She and her family drink animal blood not human blood"

"Oh" Adeline said and then quietly she said "You're a good one too", Alec's heart warmed at this and he bent over and kissed her head and said "Thank you angel".

* * *

**Whether you loved it, liked it or loathed it please review , i love getting feedback good or bad :)**


	6. Chapter 6

thank you to Loula Lahote for your comment :) thank you to everyone who has reviewed , favourited , followed or just read my story :)

* * *

Adeline was buzzing with excitement for the next week , she would not sit still and talked and rambled and rambled about Rose coming to see her . Even though everyone else in the castle found her excitement thoroughly annoying , Alec couldn't bring himself to tell her to calm down , he couldn't bring himself to break that beautiful smile off her pretty face. It was Monday lunchtime and after eating her sandwich , Adeline dug into an apple , only to discover a wobbly sensation in her teeth she took the apple out of her mouth to find a dark red stain in the apple and along with it her tooth. She let a small scream and Maria whipped around from the washing up "Adeline what's wrong?" she asked worriedly , Adeline showed the apple to her and Maria took a calm breath "Oh Adeline you had me worried"

"But my tooth fell out" Adeline said her scared eyes widening , Maria chuckled lightly and said "Its nothing to worry about sweetie , as you get older your baby teeth start falling out and they are replaced by your adult teeth"

"So I'm growing up ?" Adeline asked surprised

"Yes Adeline you are, now why don't you give me the apple and I'll take your tooth out" Maria told her. Adeline passed the apple to Maria and Maria took the tooth out for her and handed it to Adeline "Can I go show Alec?" she asked excitedly

"Yes just -" but before Maria could finish her sentence Adeline rushed out of the kitchen to find Alec. Maria ran quickly after her, petrified in fear , Adeline's gums were still bleeding.

Adeline was excited to show Alec that she was growing up and she ran as fast as she could through her corridor and tugged open the door she was not supposed to go through. She could not wait till the evening to tell Alec , she had to see him now. Now that she had opened the door however she did not know where to go. She skipped down the corridor , her tiny bloody tooth clenched in her fist . As she turned the corner she saw a man coming towards her . He was large , not as big as Felix but still huge all the same. He had tanned skin and his dreadlocks were tied up in a pony tail behind his head. And his eyes. His eyes were dark. Almost pitch black. Adeline stopped stiff , and Santiago looked directly at her , and then the smell of her sweet blood wafted into his nostrils and he advanced on the little girl. Adeline let out a blood curdling scream and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. But it was fast enough. Santiago grabbed her arm and looked into her little blue eyes before turning his head. She clamped her eyes shut and could only whimper and just when she thought her time was up , two guardian angels came to her rescue.

She heard two separate voices shout "Santiago stop!" and she felt herself be pulled away from Santiago. She opened her eyes to see Demetri guarding her, and Felix restraining Santiago "Take her!" Felix shouted. Demetri picked Adeline up and used is vampire speed to take her to her and Maria's corridor , where Maria was kneeling on the flooring crying in despair. When they burst through the door , Maria stood up in shock and cried "Adeline , oh Adeline , I was so scared, thank you , thank you so much"

"Its no problem , lucky Felix and I were there to save little Adeline or who knows what would have happened" he turned his eyes to Adeline and said to her "You're safe now , I promise , I'll go get Alec for you"

"Thank you" Adeline said back and Demetri kissed her nose and said "No problem little one" . He handed her to Maria and then ran out of the corridor. Adeline hugged Maria tightly , who stroked her hair and cried into her shoulder. Adeline looked at Maria and wiped a tear off Maria's cheek and said "Don't cry Maria , I'm safe now"

"I know you are beautiful but I was just so scared, I can't imagine what would have happened if Demetri hadn't saved you"

"Felix saved me too"

"Well you'll have to thank him as well , but lets get you cleaned up first."

Demetri walked slowly as he made his way to Aro and the others. The look that had been on Adeline's precious face, sent chills throughout his body. He didn't usually feel remorse or guilt but seeing an innocent little girl he had known for practically her whole life, narrowly escape death made him feel slightly sick. They were truly monsters.

He approached one of the many underground chambers the Volturi used for their meetings and research. He opened the door to find Marcus and Alec pouring over heavy old books, Aro and Jane in deep conversation and Caius scowling at the floor, but as they entered the room they all turned to look at him. "Ah Demetri how nice of you to join us" Aro said but when Demetri did not return Aro's smile , Aro's face turned stern. "What has happened ?"

"I think it would be better if I just show you" Demetri said sadly , quickly glancing at Alec.

"Yes, yes , come, come" Aro said beckoning him , Demetri walked over walked over and gave Aro his hand, who took it and after a minute he turned his eyes between Alec and Demetri "Oh dear". Alec suddenly looked very alert and said "What happened?". Aro hesitantly looked at his brothers before turning to Alec "It's Adeline", at those words Alec stood up so fast that the chair he was sitting on , flew against at the wall and landed in a heap of broken pieces on the stoned floor. Aro stuck a hand out and said "Now calm down Alec"

"What's happened to Adeline?" Alec said through gritted teeth,

"It appears that she was wanting to find you and left her corridor and happened to meet Santiago on her travels and" he paused

"And what?" Alec asked , thinking the worst. "And it appears that her mouth was bleeding"

"She's not, she can't be" he said helplessly

"No thanks to Felix and Demetri , she lives"

"Thank God" he said with a sigh of relief. "Thank you" he said to Demetri

"It was nothing". Alec then turned to Aro "What's going to happen to Santiago then?" he asked him , Aro looked slightly taken back

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're not going to let him get away with this are you?". The look on Aro's face told him that Santiago would not get promised for his crime, "He nearly killed Adeline" Alec shouted

"But she is perfectly safe , it was just unfortunate timing , you know he cannot his thirst especially around someone with blood as sweet as Adeline's"

"I manage to keep control and she's my La Tua Cantante" he said angrily

"Master I too think that Santiago should be punished , I mean everyone else knows not to hurt Adeline and he disobeyed the rules" the sinister sweet voice of Jane interrupted the conversation "I would be more than happy to give him his punishment." Aro considered this for a moment and then said " Well yes when you put it like that , Demetri ask Felix to bring the rule breaker, Alec I suggest you check on little Adeline." Alec immediately departed with a thankful nod towards Demetri.

Maria wiped the blood off Adeline's chin and gum and went into her small bedroom behind the kitchen and returned a few minutes later. "What's that?" Adeline pointed to the little light blue jewelled box in Maria's hand. "This is a very special box, in here you put your tooth and in the night when you're fast asleep, a tooth fairy swaps your tooth for a Euro." Adeline's eyes were in awe "But you have to be fast asleep otherwise she won't come" Maria put the box in Adeline's hand and closed her hand over it. The door opened quickly and Alec walked in , looking like he had just seen a ghost. Adeline ran up to him and he picked her up and she hugged him close. He asked her "Are you ok angel?", she nodded "I was so worried , I don't know what I'd do without you, you mean everything to me"

"I'm fine now Alec , I promise , look my tooth came out!" she said showing him the object that had caused so much trouble. A lingering scent made its way to Alec's nose, it was weak but it smelt like the most perfect thing in the universe. Upon realisation of what the intoxicating scent was however , Alec immediately put Adeline down and ran outside to Adeline's garden.

Five minutes later , Adeline opened the door to the garden and smiled at Alec, who had now managed to regain control , smiled at her . She walked around the fountain and said "I'm sorry, I didn't realise about the blood"

"It ok angel, its not your fault". She smiled at him and made her way to the bench he was sitting on. She sat next to him and swung her legs. After a few minutes of comfortable silence , she turned her head to him and asked "You know what the man was going to do to me, is that what you do to other people?" He sighed and looked into her innocent blue eyes and said "Yes", she nodded "But ever since I met you I've never done that to a child", she nodded again and placed her small hand on his and then asked "When did you meet me?"

"When you were only a year old"

"What did I look like?"

"Well you had a lot less hair than you do now , but it was still blonde as the sun , and your eyes were bright blue and you were tiny and you were a lot quieter than you are now" he teased her and she giggled . "Alec why did my parents leave me here?" she asked sadly

"You're too young to know that the moment, they wanted me to tell you when you're older" he said sadly as well, he hated lying to her but it was only to protect her. Adeline lent into his side and said "I miss them" he wrapped an arm around her and said "I know you do."

For the next two days all Adeline thought about was Rose coming to see her and when that day arrived she jumped out of bed startling Alec. "Rose is coming to see me today!" she said excitedly , Alec laughed at her joy "calm down Adeline , when she gets here she'll be seeing Aro and the others and then she can come and see you , ok so you're going to have to be patient"

"But I want to see Rosie now" she said crossing her arms , Alec crossed his arms and stared back at her. They both glared at each other , "I can do this all day Adeline"

"So can I"

"But then you'd miss Rosalie" her eyes widened and she gasped in shock "Oh no I have to see Rosalie"

"I win"

"That's not fair you cheated" Adeline shouted at him , he just laughed and picked her up. "I have to go now, but I'll see you later with Rosalie" he kissed her cheek and she kissed his. He put her down and waved to her as he left her in her room. She then laughed and tumbled onto her bed , only to be shouted at by Maria to "Get out of bed !". Maria drew Adeline a bath and then washed her golden locks , they picked out Adeline's favourite dress together , navy with a white collar. Adeline had breakfast and then Maria brushed her hair and tied half of it up with a white ribbon. And then Adeline waited. And waited. Until finally Alec came into her room and said "Was there someone you wanted to see?" Adeline grinned and leapt up from her chair and ran to her Alec, who took her hand and they both walked out of the corridor . Adeline skipped ahead of Alec , giggling in excitement , it had been two years since she had seen her mother substitute and she couldn't wait to see her. "Hurry up Alec" she laughed and he ran so he was ahead of her "That's not fair" she squealed

"Well hurry up then" he said to her and she ran to him and he swung her up into his arms and used his vampire speed to take Adeline to the Cullens who were waiting patiently for the eight year old girl.

"Rosalie!" Adeline squealed upon seeing the blonde vampire , she wriggled out of Alec's arms and ran to Rose "hey sweetie , look how big you've gotten" Rosalie said as she hugged the daughter she never had. "I missed you so much" Adeline said hugging her,

"I've missed you too" Rosalie said sadly, "Look I lost a tooth!" Adeline said pointing to the gap in her mouth, "Wow Adeline , you're growing up so fast"

"Almost too fast" Alec said from the corner and Adeline stuck her tongue out at him to which everyone laughed. "Adeline I want you to meet some people" Rose said to her, bending down to her level "This Edward, do you remember him?" Rosalie pointed the bronze haired man. "Of course I remember him, hey Edward" she said , running to him and he laughed at her innocence as he picked her up "Hey Adeline how've you been?"

"I've been good, I found out that you're all vampires , but apart from that nothing much" she laughed , she however was only one to laugh. "What did I say?" she directed her question to Alec as her eyes began to well up "Nothing angel" Rosalie said taking her from Edward "It was just a shock , hey don't cry now , you've done nothing wrong" she said wiping a tear from Adeline's cheek " Now lets meet some new people, this is my husband Emmett" Rosalie said pointing to a man that Adeline could mistake for her father "Hey little one" he said to her and she waved at him , and then Rosalie moved her to face a man with blond hair and a woman with dark brown hair "This is Carlisle and Esme" , Adeline said hello to them and then a man with darker blond hair and a strange look on his face "This Jasper" Rosalie said and Adeline whispered to her "What's wrong with him?", Rosalie laughed lightly, "Nothing, sweetie , he just finds it harder to be around humans, than the rest of us", Adeline nodded and then Rosalie pointed to a girl with short dark hair who introduced herself "I'm Alice, I love your dress"

"Thank you , I like your shoes" Adeline said and then her and Alice began a big discussion on dresses and dolls.

Later that day Adeline took Emmett and Rosalie out to her garden , she held both their hands and they swung her between them . Alec watched them from the window, seeing Adeline this happy made him want to ask the Cullens to adopt her , just so she'd be this happy all the time "We'd love to adopt her , especially Rose but I think she belongs here with you" Edward said walking up to him. "I don't appreciate you reading my thoughts"

"Can't help it" Edward said with a slight smirk, "She's so tall now" he said to him, "Just ten more years"

"Please don't remind me , I hate watching her grow up , knowing that one day she'll be like us"

"She wont be , she's Adeline , she's got a good hear , she wouldn't hurt a fly"

"I know"

"You say that no w, but when she turns into a new born , she'll be a monster just like the rest of us" said the voice of Jasper who also joined them. "I hope not."

Adeline giggled as Emmett threw her in the air "Emmett be careful" Rosalie called from the bench watching the two, "Relax Rose, I've caught her every time" he said and then proceeded to chase her around the garden. Rosalie smiled at the two , what she wouldn't give for Adeline to be her and Emmett's flesh and blood . Emmett had hardly known Adeline for half an hour and yet they still behaved like father and daughter . Adeline was now on his shoulders and Rosalie heard her say "Don't let me fall" and Emmett looked at the little girl and said " I wont but if you ever do I'll catch you, I promise" . They spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the garden , just the three of them , the perfect family.


End file.
